the_wonderous_universefandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Empire
The Dark Empire is the colossal regime of numerous villains, warlords, dictators, mega corporation chairmen, and terrorists that want to take over the multiverse for their own nefarious plan of total domination. They believe all of the universe must have order to survive, or else anarchy and chaos will reign. They are the main antagonist faction of the Wondrous Universe after the Forces of Morgoth perished and Konstantin's Fascist Party was destroyed. It was formed when Sauron and Hades made an alliance in the Pike City's sewers, but later expanded to consume many different villains like the Agent Smith Virus, Harvesters, Covenant, and First Order. Due to it's many member states, the Dark Empire had access to near endless industrial and military capabilities, and therefore any resistance to them in their territory would be crushed with ease. The Dark Empire's beginning was marked by exponential economic and military growth, as Sauron and Hades's manipulative shenanigans managed to garner many villains who were fresh from defeat from their own heroes. Wanting vengeance and to take over the universe, most of these villains signed up due to their common enemies in the heroes. The Dark Empire's main arch-nemeses were the Pike Empire and currently the still existing heroes of their own respective galaxies that still fight against them. Examples are Rey or Luke Skywalker from Star Wars, both of which oppose the Dark Empire's machinations. Once the Dark Empire was the Confederacy of Communist Alts, but later rebranded into the Dark Empire after their merging with Sauron and Hades's forces. The Emperor of the Dark Empire is a very prestigious and coveted position, and thus is often fought over by squabbling members. However after a brief civil war in the Dark Empire's birth, Hades took over and began his regime. Using one of the villains in the Dark Empire, the Fallen, Hades waged war on the Pike Empire and tried to us the Star Harvester to harvest their Sun to gain ultimate power for a legion of battlecruisers. However the Fallen failed ultimately as the pesky Pike Empire's troops and the Autobots destroyed the Decepticon forces and killed the Fallen himself during a battle at Egypt. Later the Dark Empire decided to fully invade the Pike Empire, though this move was contested in the Dark Imperial Parliament. Using their endless supplies of troops and starships the Dark Empire quickly rolled over the Pike Dynasty, cornering them. The Dark Empire then took the Outer Rim, which 01 used its populaces as slaves in the Matrix. One of these planets was Naboo, where Sauron manipulated Hades to invade. However the invasion failed when the Gravemind turned on the Dark Empire. The Flood's betrayal was pinned on Hades and he was banished by his vengeful father Kronos into the Tartarus. Lord Cutler Beckett was then instated as Emperor of the Dark Empire. Even after the Fallen's death, the Dark Empire grew tremendously. So many villains joined it was hard to keep track, even Gordon Ramsay and Mao Zedong joined forces with the Dark Empire. Due to it's immense power it seemed like nothing could stop the Dark Empire, even after their defeat on the Superlaser Station. Later when the Neo-United Republic formed the Dark Empire, spearheaded by it's defacto leader Sauron, waged war and took it over eventually, overwhelming the peoples and subjugating them. The Dark Empire then began their plan to restructure the universe via the Pillars made by Sentinel Prime, a betrayer of the Autobots and head commander in the Empire. However, the plan to use the pillars narrowly failed after Rycus, Potatoman, Agro Orga, Master Chief, Rey, William Lennox, Harry Potter, and Neo and Morpheus destroyed the Pillars with the help of the Neo-United Republic military and the Autobots. Sauron himself barely escaped. Later the Dark Empire found itself so large it was overextended, and therefore rebellions by ambitious villains took place. Eventually civil wars broke out, ironically one of the hamperings of the Pike Empire/United Republic. Maoists, Smiths and Droids fought in the streets, and with Sauron defeat at the hands of Eru Illvutar himself and Sheev Palpatine being betrayed, it seemed like hope was lost. Luckily, Supreme Leader Woke arrived and reunited all the villains, reorganizing them into the Confederate Absolute Capitalist Alt Alliance and tried to recruit new ones in an attempt to destroy the heroes and take over the universe once and for all. One of the more promising members of this new Dark Empire looks to be Oasis Industries (Formerly Innovative Online Industries), due it's cutthroat capitalist nature under the vicious Nolan Sorrento. Category:Empire Category:Civilization Category:Factions